<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>companions and empty beer bottles by squirrelcheeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123005">companions and empty beer bottles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelcheeks/pseuds/squirrelcheeks'>squirrelcheeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Allergies, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Long Shot, Loopholes, Murder-Suicide, Mystery, One Shot, Poisoning, Time Travel, idk what genre is this, inconsistent pacing, rushed fic, verkwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelcheeks/pseuds/squirrelcheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein Vernon meets a detective who deals with the most controversial cases of his time. a story of how Seungkwan went from being a random stranger he met at the bar, to a close companion who would help him heal the wounds of the past.</p><p> </p><p>all is well except for one thing; Seungkwan is from the past. and altering the past shifts the future… their future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>companions and empty beer bottles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my very first attempt in writing a “mystery” fic so please go easy on me. ily!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Aaaaaand, send!”</b>
  <span> Vernon exclaims as he forcefully clicks the enter key of his keyboard.</span>
  <b> “Oh God, we’re finally done with our thesis!”</b>
  <span> He screams and raises his hand in front of Chan, his best friend and thesis partner. </span>
  <b>“Dude, we’re done with college! Can you believe it?! We’re getting out of this hell hole!”</b>
  <span> Chan cries and pulls him for a tight hug instead.</span>
  <b> “Hey, our advisers will probably have us revise this for at least four times. You know how they are!” “But my point is, technically, this is our last task before graduation! Can’t believe I’ll be a degree holder in like… a month!” </b>
  <span>Vernon just chuckles and pats Chan’s back. He doesn’t want to rain on his best friend’s parade, and truthfully, he’s proud of him. He deserves to celebrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Chan shuts down his laptop and stands up to grab two bottles of beer from his refrigerator. Vernon’s eyes beams after he hands him one. </span>
  <b>“What? You look like you haven’t had a bottle of beer for so long?” </b>
  <span>Chan says as he watches his ex-roommate take a huge gulp from his bottle. Vernon takes another huge gulp before putting his bottle down,</span>
  <b> “Aaaaah. This is it, this is how it’s supposed to be! I haven’t had the time to drink. I’m still busy setting up my new apartment.”</b>
  <span> Chan tosses him a bag of Lays before opening one for himself</span>
  <b>, “I told you, you should have waited for graduation before moving out of here! It’s only been three days and you already look like shit.” “And I told you the units are a lot cheaper now, and the prices will all go up in two weeks or so. Plus, my new apartment is really nice! The environment is nice, too. Perfect for working young adults, quiet and serene. Unlike here, it’s full of noisy college students. Ugh!” </b>
  <span>Chan takes his slipper off and throws it to him, pretending to be offended by his statement. </span>
  <b>“You talk as if you weren’t the one who threw the most parties! Anyway, get up and let’s head over to DK’s. I think they are having a congratulatory party for our class!”</b>
  <span> He says and empties his own bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon empties his own bottle as well and picks his backpack up,</span>
  <b> “I’m gonna pass.” </b>
  <span>Chan snaps his head at him confused and Vernon just takes a deep sigh, </span>
  <b>“It’s Cheol’s 17</b>
  <b>th</b>
  <b> anniversary today.”</b>
  <span> He says and smiles sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t even realize. Are you going to visit him? I can come with you.” “No, it’s fine. I already brought him flowers and candles earlier before coming here. And I’ll be busy with my apartment anyway. It’s fine, really, enjoy DK’s party and tell him I’ll make it up to him next time!”</b>
  <span> He knows his best friend knows him and he would understand that sometimes, he really just prefers being alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It didn’t take him long to reach his new place. He mostly had his furniture set, and today he plans on arranging his kitchen. He likes coffee so he owns a lot of mugs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>(too many mugs, honestly)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even though he really only uses his favorite one. He takes out the box containing his mugs, and carefully places it on the countertop. He wipes each mug and lines them up before opening his cupboard. He frowns after seeing around 4 empty (and very dusty) beer bottles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe the cleaning agency forgot to clean the cupboard thinking I won’t open it anyway.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sighs and takes the bottles down, he doesn’t know how to dispose of them so he plans to ask Joshua, the building owner, about it. He puts the bottles on a plastic bag before going to the owner’s unit. </span>
</p><p><span>He knocks on the door and to his surprise, an old man opens it. </span><em><span>Oh, is he Joshua’s father? They look like each other so much.</span></em><span> The old man seems surprised to see him as well.</span><b> “Uh… Are you Joshua’s father? Erm, I’m sorry to disturb you, Sir, but uhh… I just wanna ask how I should dispose… um, these bottles?”</b><span> The man takes a look at his plastic bag and smiles. </span><em><span>He smiles like Joshua, too.</span></em> <b>“Ah, yes, Joshua’s out right now buying some snacks. If it’s okay with you, can you bring those bottles to the bar next door?” “THERE’S A BAR NEXT DOOR?!”</b><span> Vernon asks a little too enthusiastically, and the old man laughs. </span><b>“You know the old diner that looks like it’s closed down? That’s actually a bar. Just take these and walk straight in, you’ll like it there.”</b></p><p>
  <span> Vernon thanks the man and makes his way to the said bar. From the outside, it really looks like it’s not operational anymore. But the moment he walks in, something inside him shifts. Something felt so different, but he can’t pinpoint it. The bar seems old fashioned and retro, but it’s really chill and it isn’t noisy. It’s perfect for him. He walks slowly to the bar, where a young man is seated, pouting so hard at the bartender. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Junie, it’s not that I don’t like you. It’s just that, I really just like Mingyu more!” </b>
  <span>The bartender laughs at him while wiping the beer mugs clean, and the man keeps on talking. </span>
  <b>“See? You just laugh at me! Mingyu would say something if I ask him something! Say, hey Jun, why are buildings called buildings when they’re already built?!”</b>
  <span> Vernon snorts at that and the two men look at him.</span>
  <b> “Oh my God, sorry, that was supposed to be in my head only.” “No, no, it’s fine. I’m Jun, by the way. Please, come here, and talk to me about literally anything. My ears are about to fall off from listening to Seungkwan.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender tells him and the other guy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan,</span>
  </em>
  <span> rolls his eyes at him. Vernon takes the seat beside him and places the plastic on top of the bar. Jun takes a look at the bottles he brought and whistles after seeing everything. </span>
  <b>“I’m sorry, I lost track of the date, uhh, what date is it?”</b>
  <span> Jun whispers at him, and for unknown reasons, he whispered back his answer. </span>
  <b>“May 26, 2020.”</b>
  <span> Jun nods silently and smiles at him before handing him the menu and saying, </span>
  <b>“Well, hello. And welcome to 2003.” “Pfft. Do you really think you look cool while saying that? This bar changes its name every year, the owner thinks it’s cool.” </b>
  <span>the man laughs beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to return the menu and say that he really doesn’t mean to stay for long, but Seungkwan is already pointing his fingers on the menu. </span>
  <b>“These two make a good combination, but what completes it is their draft beer! Trust me, they make some good beer here. They brew it themselves.” </b>
  <span>He seems so excited about it so Vernon orders everything he pointed out.</span>
</p><p><b>“Oh, by the way, I’m Seungkwan! I’m a regular here, in case you haven’t realized that yet.” </b><span>He says and extends his hand. </span><em><span>Wow, he’s really talkative.</span></em> <b>“Vernon. My name’s Vernon.”</b><span> He sits properly in the bar stool and the other man faces him while drinking his beer.</span><b> “You’re new here, aren’t you?” “Yeah, I just moved nearby three days ago. I didn’t even know this bar exists until today. How long have you been going here?” </b><span>Seungkwan takes a piece of his fries and slides it to Vernon for them to share before answering,</span><b> “About a year now, I think? I became a regular here because it’s near my work.” “Wow, you’re working already? You look young.”</b></p><p>
  <b>“Well, I AM young. But, yeah, I’m a detective. I got promoted a year ago. How about you?”</b>
  <span> Vernon finishes munching on his fries and Jun serves him the nachos Seungkwan recommended, along with a huge mug of beer. </span>
  <b>“I’m about to graduate college. I actually just sent my thesis to my adviser and I’m waiting for her comments. I’ll probably revise it, but technically, I’m just waiting for my graduation.”</b>
  <span> Seungkwan releases a long ‘Ahhhhhhhh’ while nodding and Vernon can’t help but giggle as he finds it cute. As they share their food and exchange stories, Vernon feels more at ease with the other guy. He radiates such positive energy and for a second, Vernon really forgot about the heaviness of the world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s like he’s drawing me in, sucking me into this hole of positivity that is him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They talk for a long time and Vernon learns that Seungkwan is only on his third case of his career, and is kind of in a slump. He also gives Vernon advice on how he can edit his thesis easier. They agree to meet again whenever he needs help in revising his thesis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon takes off to go home after a while and he sees Joshua coming in as he’s about to leave. Joshua just smiles at him and nods, and Vernon does the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re here early. What’s that? Revision?! Again?!” </b>
  <span>Seungkwan groans as soon as he walks inside 2003 and sees Vernon flipping through a lot of pages again. </span>
  <b>“Oh he’s been here for more than 3 hours now.”</b>
  <span> Jun says as he refills the cup  in front of Vernon. </span>
  <b>“Coffee?! Again?!” “Okay, she said this is the last revision.” </b>
  <span>Vernon pouts while blowing his coffee. </span>
  <b>“She said that yesterday, too.”</b>
  <span> Seungkwan says as he takes the seat beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been 3 days since they’ve met, and every day, they would find each other in the same bar stools. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What Vernon doesn’t know is that Seungkwan always asks Jun to always keep the seat beside him available, in case Vernon arrives.</span>
  </em>
  <span> In those 3 days, Vernon has been revising his thesis every single day. Chan is the one making adjustments on their prototype, while Vernon focuses on the paperwork. Every day, Seungkwan would come with a heavy sigh, still unable to find a lead in his current case. But even though he’s as busy as he is, he would always spare time to help Vernon out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t really know why I’m doing this, either, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks as he goes to help the young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them share an order almost everyday. Now, they’re munching on quesadillas Jun made for them. </span>
  <b>“Alright, this is the best this paper is ever gonna get. If she asks for a revision again, I’ll just send her the same copy everyday.” </b>
  <span>Vernon says, finally giving up on revising his paper. </span>
  <b>“Congratulations! Can’t believe it took you that long. Theses are easy.”</b>
  <span> Seungkwan teases him, so Vernon just shoves the slice of quesadilla in his mouth. It becomes messy and the sauce is all over Seungkwan’s face. The two of them laugh and Vernon notices a splatter of sauce left on the other’s chin. Without even thinking about it, Vernon reaches for his chin and wipes it with his thumb. Their eyes meet and no one dares to break the eye contact until Jun clears his throat.</span>
  <b> “So, how’s everything?”</b>
  <span> The two of them blush and look away from each other and Jun laughs at them.</span>
</p><p><span>Vernon turns to face Seungkwan and takes a sip of his coffee. </span><em><span>Who knew coffee and quesadilla work well together?</span></em> <b>“Hey, Mr. Detective.” </b><span>Seungkwan chokes on his beer and faces him,</span><b> “What the fuck? That sounded so cheesy!” </b><span>He says, but his face starts to turn red.</span><b> “What? I’m just stating a fact! You are a detective, what’s so wrong with calling you Mr. Detective?”</b><span> Vernon laughs before continuing, </span><b>“I just wanna say thanks. For being at my side, and for helping me a lot with my paper. I added you on the acknowledgement part.”</b><span> His smile is genuine, and Seungkwan knows it because he can feel it. He just smiled back at him, </span><b>“The pleasure is mine.” “I put you as Mr. Detective, though.”</b><span> He pinches Vernon’s cheeks and they both laugh, </span><b>“Okay, treat this as my graduation gift for you. Jun! Give us unlimited beer! My treat.”</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Do you need more coffee? Or Lemonade? Extra soup?”</b>
  <span> Jun asks a shitfaced Vernon. He and Seungkwan both had way too much beer last night and he can barely remember how he got himself home. </span>
  <b>“Just… coffee. A lot of coffee.”</b>
  <span> He groans and slumps his head on the table again. He’s sitting in a regular booth instead of the bar stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels the table shake a little so he groggily opens his eyes only to meet Joshua sitting calmly in front of him. </span>
  <b>“Why?” </b>
  <span>He asks, half-asleep. The other man laughs at him and flicks his forehead softly,</span>
  <b> “Is that how you thank the person who got your drunk ass home?”</b>
  <span> Vernon’s eyes almost pop out of his face and he straightens his posture after hearing that. He blushes and clears his throat before shyly whispering, </span>
  <b>“So that’s how I got home… Um… Thanks? And I’m sorry. I normally have better alcohol tolerance than that, I swear I’m not lightweight.”</b>
  <span> Joshua’s eyes disappear as he laughs harder, </span>
  <b>“Oh, don’t worry! It’s fine. Ah, how I miss being that young and free.”</b>
</p><p><span>Jun arrives with his coffee and bows to Joshua before leaving. Vernon finds it a little weird but he feels his head spinning so he just shrugs it off and drinks his coffee. </span><b>“I saw you having so much fun with Kwannie yesterday,”</b> <em><span>Kwannie? Seungkwan? Do they know each other? </span></em><b>“Do you like him?”</b></p><p><span>Vernon sips his coffee too fast and burns his tongue. </span><b>“What, why, who… What?”</b><span> He asks too panicky and looks away from Joshua. </span><em><span>Do I like Seungkwan? I just met him days ago! Why would he ask that!</span></em> <b>“No need to be jumpy about it. It’s just… I saw how you looked at him last night, while you were shit faced and drunk as fuck, yet you looked at him with the clearest eyes and widest smile. You are fond of him, and you don’t even notice it.”</b><span> He sounds too serious for Vernon’s liking. </span><b>“I don’t like him. We’re just… companions. Acquaintances? Friends?” </b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Good, because you can’t like him.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon’s eyebrows knot upon hearing this, and for some reasons, he feels annoyed with this sentiment. </span>
  <b>“And why not?”</b>
  <span> Joshua takes a deep breath and looks at him seriously. </span>
  <b>“Because you’re in 2003.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs at it and shakes his head. </span>
  <b>“No, Vernon, you are literally in 2003. In the year 2003.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon hears the seriousness in Joshua’s voice and he doesn’t speak. </span>
  <b>“This bar is a portal, along with many different places in the world. This is Portal 17, meaning it is 17 years ago here. And Seungkwan, and all the other customers here, they’re living in the past. Only the staff know about this. The beer bottles, those are your ‘keys’, I sent you here because I thought you could use a place where you can relax. And Seungkwan, I thought he has his heart reserved for Mingyu, I didn’t expect the two of you would grow close too soon.” </b>
  <span>Joshua sighs and looks at him sadly, </span>
  <b>“And aside from the fact that you can’t love him because you live in a different point of time and he has no idea about it… In 2020, Seungkwan is dead.”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon snaps his head and Joshua looks down, </span>
  <b>“I don’t know what happened. I remember he just stopped coming in. Jun thought it was because he finally unlocked his case… Until we saw the headline in the newspaper.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon doesn't know what to do, or how to feel. He wants to call bullshit on Joshua but he can sense that the older guy is not kidding, at all. </span>
  <b>“Vernon, you can’t do anything reckless here, do you understand? It’s still 2020 for you outside this bar, and anything you do here can have a grave effect when you go back to the present. Please, I am worried for you. Please promise me you will always keep this in mind.” </b>
  <span>He was about to ask a million questions but Jun comes, </span>
  <b>“Boss, I’m having a problem with one of the kegs.” </b>
  <span>Joshua taps his shoulder and follows Jun to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon goes home after that conversation and forces himself to sleep, this is too much information for his drunk self to process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon skips going to the bar for 2 days, but today he feels a little too lonely. And to be honest, he misses Seungkwan. So he grabs his wallet and heads to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why did the bike refuse to move? BECAUSE IT WAS TWO TIRED!”</b>
  <span> He hears Seungkwan as soon as he walks in. Jun groans on this and sees him by the door. </span>
  <b>“Vernon! Finally!!”</b>
  <span> He smiles shyly and takes the seat beside Seungkwan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His seat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jun automatically prepares him a drink and Seungkwan doesn’t say anything and just looks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“We missed you here.” </b>
  <span>He says quietly, and it’s new and foreign to Vernon because Seungkwan is always loud.</span>
  <b> “I missed you too.”</b>
  <span> Vernon replies as he smiles widely. </span>
  <b>“I just finalized my thesis and worked on its patent and all, yeah, I’ve been busy.” </b>
  <span>Well that’s not a total lie, he DID work on his thesis but he wasn’t that busy. He could have gone to the bar if he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“So you’re finally really done with it now?”</b>
  <span> Seungkwan grins and he can’t help but pinch his cheeks.</span>
  <b> “Yes. Finally! How about you? Any improvements on the case?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Not much. I am convinced it was not intentional, and I believe the fiance has something to do with it. But my teammates are dismissing the idea and they just want to publish it as suicide. Something just doesn’t sit right with me. Something is not right.”</b>
  <span> Seungkwan pouts and places a folder in front of them. Vernon freezes as soon as he sees the big letters in the cover. Screaming at him in all caps and in bold.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CASE 808: CHOI SEUNGCHEOL, SUICIDE.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon gulps and he feels his heart beating faster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, something is wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is his brother’s case. He didn’t know there was a detective involved. And, what? He’s suspecting Jeonghan? That’s really not a nice thing, especially since Jeonghan was the one who kept them together. He was the first one the police called because he was the last person his brother called. Jeonghan is one of the things he will always be thankful for, and even though he was only 4 years old at that time, he remembers how much Jeonghan cried every night. He remembers how Jeonghan handed his mom the note his brother wrote. And he could never forget how the Jeonghan broke down when he left, as the pain was too much for him to bear, he had to move abroad.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh. Sorry, I know this is a bit scary. I shouldn’t have dropped it as lightly as that.” </b>
  <span>Vernon snaps out of his thoughts and regains his composure. </span>
  <b>“It’s fine. Just… a little creepy, is all. Talking about someone who.. Is dead..”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“That’s the thing, though, I don’t really think it was suicide. I’m still waiting for the test results from the laboratories to confirm my theory. They’re coming tomorrow. I just wish I can figure this out as soon as I can. I feel like I’m running out of time.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon feels his chest getting heavier, and he remembers what Joshua said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan died.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He excuses himself saying he left his wallet in his apartment and he’ll just fetch it real quick. He goes outside and grabs his phone to look up the internet. He freezes when he sees the result, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Young detective Boo Seungkwan dies from a hit-and-run, suspect still unknown.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He scrolls down to read more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The young detective was on his way to the police station to work overtime for the case he was working on. The case, however, is declared closed and has been identified as a suicide, as the detective didn’t find anything to prove otherwise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenches his chest and checks the date of the detective’s death. </span>
  <em>
    <span>June 1, 2003, 7:10 PM.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s today. He places his phone on his pocket and runs back to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Seungkwan packing his things.</span>
  <b> “Where are you going? It’s late.” “I’m going back to the police station.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No.” </b>
  <span>He says firmly and he sees the shock in the detective’s face.</span>
  <b> “Don’t leave yet. I want to hear more about this case. And maybe I can help you? I mean, you helped me so much with my thesis. Please. I insist.”</b>
  <span> He knows he sounds like he’s literally pleading and he can see Seungkwan finds it weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Anything you do here can have a grave effect to the present.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hears Joshua’s voice in his mind. But he has already decided. This is his brother’s death on the line. And this is Seungkwan. He knows if he lets him go, he’ll die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan reluctantly sits back down and Vernon sits beside him. </span>
  <b>“Why are you suspecting his fiance?” “Well, there’s a lot of red flags, and there are tiny changes in his statements here and there, though he says it’s because of shock. But what I just don’t understand is why would he hide this from us? He says they didn’t meet that day, but I found this in the trash can, and I haven’t confronted him about this yet.”</b>
  <span> He says as he takes out a crumpled piece of paper from his bag. </span>
  <b>“This is a receipt from the day the victim died. I think they ordered from a fancy restaurant and had it delivered to their place, and it is addressed to Yoon Jeonghan. They must be rich, they requested a lot of extra truffle oil in their pasta.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon hastily grabs the receipt upon hearing that. He must have gotten it wrong, his brother is severely allergic to truffles. It’s a secret only him, his family… and Jeonghan know. A tiny drop of it could make his airways swollen and could really give him a hard time breathing. He knows because he has the same condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face turns pale when he sees the receipt and indeed, Jeonghan ordered extra truffle oil for their pasta. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No… This can’t be happening. Jeonghan loved my brother so much. No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Okay, you’re weirded out. See? This is why I didn’t want to tell you.”</b>
  <span> Seungkwan says and gets the receipt from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Allergies.”</b>
  <span> Vernon says quietly. </span>
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Check for allergies. The victim, check him if he has allergies. That’s a basic, right?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan’s eyes widen and he slaps his own forehead, </span>
  <b>“Okay. I can ask the lab for that.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What did you think it was?”</b>
  <span> Vernon asks, and Seungkwan fixes his things again. </span>
  <b>“I don’t know, honestly. I just think he didn’t die from OD.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Then stay here and work on this case. It’s not that noisy, you can work here.” </b>
  <span>He tells Seungkwan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>7:05. Just 5 minutes. Just stay for 5 more minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, I’ll stay. But I don’t want to work anymore. Let’s just drink.” </b>
  <span>Vernon smiles at this.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine. Just stay, and make it through this day. Then you can go to work tomorrow, bring justice to my brother, and continue to stay alive. But for now, just stay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they drink. And drink. And drink. Seungkwan passes out around 2AM and Jun says it;s okay to leave him there, as he will be staying all night to do the inventory. Vernon takes a good look at Seungkwan, and places a soft peck on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> “Do well tomorrow.”</em>
  </b>
  <span> He says and gets out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to rest but he can’t make himself come home, so he goes to Chan’s dorm instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Wake up! WAKE UP DRUNKARD!!!” </b>
  <span>Vernon groans and throws his pillow to Chan. </span>
  <b>“Shut up and let me sleep more!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan throws the pillow back at him and hits his face, </span>
  <b>“No! Not until you tell me what the fuck happened last night! You were crying like hell until you passed out!”</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Yes. Last night. Seungkwan, his brother’s case, Seungkwan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He jolts up and grabs Chan’s laptop. While waiting for it to turn on, he takes a good look at his surroundings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing feels different? I feel the same.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“What is happening? You’re scaring me.” </b>
  <span>Chan says but Vernon ignores him. He goes to google Seungkwan’s name. He cries when he reads the article, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Young detective uncovers the truth behind the death of Choi Seungcheol.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon then proceeds to search for Jeonghan’s name and he learns that he’s still in prison. He drops Chan’s laptop and starts crying loudly. Chan hurries to grab him a cup of water and holds him close. He just lets his best friend cry even though he has zero idea of what’s happening. Vernon feels Chan trying to calm him down, and it’s the last thing he remembers before passing out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon is at the mall waiting for Chan to finish fitting, they’re shopping for their graduation outfits. It’s been 2 weeks, and he stayed with Chan all along. . Truthfully speaking, Vernon doesn’t feel the changes that much. His mother smiles more now, and they have been contacting each other more than they used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still hasn’t come back to his apartment, or to 2003. He’s afraid of the consequences of his actions, he thinks that if he comes there, he’ll be slapped with how bad he has messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He taps his foot outside Chan’s fitting room and he hears a familiar voice, </span>
  <b>“But Gyu, I need to be there at 9 o’clock! The graduation ceremony starts at 9:30 and I’m the first speaker.”</b>
  <span> Then the man walks out of the room beside Chan’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Their eyes meet and Vernon feels his heart skipping a beat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You got older, but you still have those squishy cheeks. You’re still loud as ever. It’s you. You’re here, Seungkwan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Huh?” </b>
  <span>Seungkwan says, clearly confused. Luckily, Chan opens his door and before Vernon can even think about it, he runs into Chan’s fitting room and locks it. </span>
  <b>“Wh-” </b>
  <span>He shuts Chan up and breathes heavily. He hears the man outside speak with someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, are you okay?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes, Gyu, I’m fine. I just saw someone and he looked familiar. He just… looked so much like him.”</b>
  <span> Vernon covers his mouth to stop himself from making a sound. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is me.</span>
  </em>
  <b> “You know, the one I told you about? He was my companion in 2003.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon’s tears fall down his face and he just stands there, listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh well, it’s been long. I hope he’s okay. Anyway, does this look good, babe?” </b>
  <span>He hears Seungkwan say, and the other man answers,</span>
  <b> “Yes. But let’s get the blue one as well. And, let’s hurry, the kids are probably hungry by now. We said we won’t take long.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When he feels that they are gone, he lets himself fall into his knees and cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess this is it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what happens when you tamper the past.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first verkwan fic!</p><p>first of all, i'm sorry for the weird pacing, i really wanted to make this as short as i could. and this is the first mystery (?) time travel fic i've done so i'm sorry for the loopholes.</p><p>i will try to do better next time. nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed reading! leave a comment and let's talk &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>